


Undercover Movie Night

by consideritalljoy



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, platonic, undercover as friends?, watching the marine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consideritalljoy/pseuds/consideritalljoy
Summary: Listen, Casey moved in next door and started carpooling to work with Chuck, and at work he's habitually disinterested in everyone but consistently a little too glued to Chuck. At some point, their cover has to include being friends. And Chuck's not totally sure Casey actually knows what a human friendship looks like, so he takes it upon himself to take some initiative.





	Undercover Movie Night

At the sound of the knock on his door, Casey picked up his gun. The knock continued in a rhythmic pattern—a specific one, actually. He lowered the gun, even if he didn’t quite put it down yet. 

“It’s me, it’s Chuck, you know… from the Buy More?”

Casey looked through the surveillance cameras to find Chuck waving into the camera. This was weird, even so. And Chuck coming to his door was weird enough to make Casey suspicious. He held on to the gun as he opened the door. 

“Hey, so uh, am I interrupting?” Chuck asked.

“Interrupting what?” Casey asked, squinting. He darted his eyes around the courtyard, but nothing seemed out of place. 

“There’s no threat, Casey. Come on, wouldn’t I have told you if that was it?”

“Then why are you here?”

Chuck grinned—nervously, like he was intimidated, which was good—and held up three DVDs. “I didn’t know what you were into, so I brought a couple. Now, wait, don’t shut the door. Look. You’ve been working at the Buy More for a while now, right? And you live so close, we car pool, and all that. Sarah’s my cover girlfriend and we always have to work to keep the cover going. Ellie’s going to wonder why we never do anything together soon.”

Casey grunted and let Chuck inside. He glanced around the courtyard one more time and shut the door. 

He turned around to find Chuck—who was still nervous—sitting on his couch and holding up the DVDs. “So here’s what we’ve got. Casino Royale, 2 hours and 25 minutes. The Marine, 2 hours. And, since I never pass up a chance to recommend it, The Princess Bride, 1 hour and 38 minutes. You seen any of those already? Do spies watch movies?”

“Why watch movies when I’ve got your surveillance footage?”

Chuck chuckled tensely. “Right. Well. I know for cover purposes we don’t really need to actually watch one, but since I have to stay the right length anyway, there’s no reason not to turn it on, right? And then if Ellie or Awesome or Morgan or someone asks about it, you have enough information to keep up the act.”

Casey glared at him and growled. “Fine.”

“Soo…”

“Just put in the middle one you said and let’s not waste any more time.”

“Right, right. Got it. Uh, your tv isn’t going to like, suddenly have the general on it if I touch it, right?”

“No, moron. You know what? Just give it to me.” He grabbed the box tersely and pretended not to notice the cover. 

Once it started playing, he marched back to the couch and sat as far from Chuck as possible. He picked up a gun and started polishing it—not that it needed cleaning, obviously. Couldn’t let Chuck think he was in any way interested in the film. 

By the end of the first act, Casey had put the gun back down on the coffee table and stopped pretending not to be interested. 

By the hour mark, when Chuck cautiously asked what he thought of the main character’s tactics, he didn’t stop himself from explaining what would work and what wouldn’t in a real scenario. “Consider it your formal NSA training,” he told him. 

By the climax, Casey was volunteering the tactical information before Chuck asked for it. “None of this would work, but it’s almost cute watching it play out. Civilians probably can’t tell the difference.”

“I can tell you for sure that most civilians don’t notice,” Chuck answered. “Honestly, I was one of them. Sure won’t watch this the same after this. Not that that’s a bad thing. It’s not, actually. In fact I-“

“Shut up, Bartowski, it’s not over.”

“Right. Shutting up.”

By the time the movie was over, and Chuck escorted back to the door, and Casey was alone again, he had to admit… it wasn’t as irritating as he thought it would be when Chuck had first come in. 

It had actually been kind of nice.


End file.
